The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle window/garnish assemblies and more particularly to vehicle window/garnish assemblies adjacent vehicle doorways with seal designs adapted to cover body colored structures in the door cut line. In the automotive industry, it is known to paint doorway walls with body-colors and to provide garnish strips or other trim components along doors and windows, and it is desirable to cover body colored structures in the door cut line to maintain a consistent unbroken styling appearance. Seals are often provided between a quarter-window/garnishes and the adjacent door, but frictional wear due to contact with door components may eventually lead to seal rupture and/or squeak noise. Wear issues are commonly addressed by fabricating the seal using two materials or using coated and uncoated portions of a seal to provide a solid base for installation and a low friction portion to engage the door with reduced friction wear. However, construction of such conventional seals suffers from high component cost, requiring multiple tools and/or coating process steps for part creation.